We were Wrong
by Mercedes2
Summary: Liesl and Rolf had gone their seperate ways. Liesl and Rolf both find themselves thinking that they made a mistake. Will they fix it, or will they stay on their seperate paths?
1. Thinking over Time

*Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Sound of Music characters nor do I own the Sound of Music. I am not in anyway associated with the Sound of Music or the producers of it, or the makers of it, or with the company that filmed it. I am just a fan fictionist who loves the Sound of Music! ^.^  
  
*Keep in mind, this is not in the same universe as in the movie the Sound of Music. Some things are the same, other things are not. You will realize this more and more as you read on.  
  
By Mercedes  
  
Liesl sat in her room pondering on life. The other children were outside playing near the water and her father and Maria were strolling about Salzburg. It has now been a year since she spoke with Rolf. She was now 18, but still lived at home and luckily finished schooling. She wouldn't be going to college, she wanted to start a decorating business. Her father protested greatly, but eventually gave in with Maria's cunning charm.  
  
"I wonder what Rolf has been doing since I last spoke to him. Or rather he spoke to me. It was so harsh how he spoke to me, but I still love him. Why does this have to happen to me?" Liesl's thought's rushed through her head like a raging storm.  
  
As if her and Rolf thought the same thing he sat in his room thinking that just the other night.  
  
"Why did I say 'I have more important things.' Why did I have to be so rude? I did still love her, and I still do now. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I can't realize something, or someone, special if she's staring me right in the face." Rolf's thoughts rushed through his head. "I think in 3 days I'll think this over more and more and decided what to do from there," Rolf thought hardly.  
  
It was now the 3rd day of Rolf's thinking. This was the same day that Liesl was thinking about Rolf. At one last thought she was called down to dinner by Maria.  
  
"Liesl! It's time for dinner! Change your dress!" Maria's voice was always cheerful, then again, she didn't have any problems in life. She had a great husband, nice children-just everything she always wanted and even more!  
  
"Alright, coming Mother." Liesl's voice was on the contrary. It was dull and cut off.  
  
"Is there something the matter Liesl? Would you like to talk?"  
  
"No, that's alright, I'm fine."  
  
After switching into a fancier dress Liesl combed her hair and washed her face and hands.  
  
Dinner was silent until the butler came in. "Liesl, you have a telegram."  
  
Liesl looked puzzled, also excited! "Father, may I be excused?"  
  
"Yes, Liesl."  
  
Liesl nearly ran out of the house, thinking of Rolf. The only thing was she didn't know if he was still a telegram deliverer, she could only hope he was.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Please Review! 


	2. Two Wrongs Make a Right

Liesl ran out onto the front lawn. She stopped immediately when she saw a telegram on the stairs, but no telegram deliverer.  
  
"What type of joke is this," Liesl thought in anger. She noticed that the telegram was indeed actually for her though. Gently she opened it and read.  
  
"Dear Liesl. I am sorry that I did such a horrible thing. You must remember your glass house where we danced that night. Meet me there.  
  
Rolf "  
  
Liesl gasped first with surprise and happiness, then with suspicion and pain. What would he say to her? Would it hurt her more or would it make her happier? The only way she would ever know is if she went to see. Taking careful steps she made her way to where they had been roughly a year ago.  
  
"Rolf?" Liesl called his name as he stood with his head up against the door to the glass house and his back to her.  
  
"Yes, it is me Liesl." His voice was different. Somewhat saddened.  
  
"Why did you call me here, what do you want?" Liesl was still upset with him. He hurt her so deeply. Somehow she managed to love him.  
  
"I want." his voice paused. He turned around and held her hands in his. "I wanted to say I am sorry." His eyes linked with Liesls's.  
  
"Sorry for what? Sorry for the fact that you ran off for about a year, or sorry for your rude comments?"  
  
"I'm sorry for both Liesl. I never realized how much you meant to me until I couldn't have you. I was lying in bed 3 nights ago thinking about what I did. I was so immature then. I still don't know why I said that to you, because the honest truth is. I love you Liesl."  
  
Liesl was taken aback by his comment. "Oh Rolf! Just today I was thinking about you! About us! The funny thing is, I love you too Rolf." She blushed as he took her in his arms. Just like before, in almost that very spot, they kissed. This time Rolf did not run, but he then looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I missed you so much Liesl. How have you been these past months?" Rolf and Liesl then sat down.  
  
"Well, I've done a lot of thinking. I have finished school. I obviously still live at home, and Maria, the former governess is now my mother."  
  
Rolf looked a little surprised. "Really? That's great! How do you're siblings like her? Most importantly how do you like her?"  
  
"She's wonderful! She's just great! I like her, so do the rest of the kids. She's so lucky. She has everything she ever wanted and could wish for!"  
  
"Don't worry Liesl, everyone will get atleast one thing in life that they want. You will get many things in life that you want."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because Liesl, you are great!"  
  
Liesl blushed and was just about to give him a nice complement. "Thank you my dear Rolf. I-" Her words were interrupted.  
  
"I want to ask you something Liesl. Will you be my girlfriend? I promise that I won't do what I did before, I can't live without you. My world was crazy before I met you, perfect when I was with you, and a wreck after I was rude to you. The thing that got to me the most was that I was so rude to you. I don't know what made me do that."  
  
"Yes! I love you Rolf, I always will. I know what you mean, I can relate to that. Please don't feel guilty Rolf, we all say things that we don't mean. I forgive you, after all, we all need to be forgiven in life for something, and sometimes the worst thing in life is not being forgiven when you are truly sorry."  
  
*More coming in Chapter 3!  
  
**Chapter 3 coming soon! Before the weekend coming up! 


	3. Austrians Overboard!

Rolf took Liesl in his arms.  
  
"Liesl, do you know how badly I regret what I did?"  
  
"I think that I have an idea, my dear Rolf."  
  
Liesl took Rolf's hand and then took him to the edge of the lake where a small boat was tied to the gates.  
  
"Would you like to go in the boat?" Liesl's voice was almost unreadable.  
  
"Sure." Rolf was kind of undecided, he never really cared for boats. Then again, he was with Liesl, so this is a different occasion.  
  
Liesl got into the boat and Rolf followed. She went to reach for one of the paddles, but Rolf beat her to it.  
  
"Don't worry about it Liesl!" He showed off a beautiful smile and started rowing.  
  
Just then a door opened from the back of the von Trapp house. Liesl looked over quickly and saw her father stroll out onto the porch. "Liesl, where are you?" Liesl froze in a moment of nervousness. She glared at Rolf nervously. She knew that her father didn't want her with Rolf because of how he hurt her last time.  
  
She didn't answer so he walked down a little further. Liesl noticed that Rolf was now not rowing and was looking over at Captain von Trapp nervously. He knew that he was not welcome at the von Trapp house, nor at the yard. Then Captain von Trapp went down to the stairs near the lake and noticed Rolf and Liesl in the boat together. Liesl and Rolf had stopped looking at him before he'd gotten to the stairs and talked between themselves.  
  
"Liesl! Is that Rolf I see in that boat with you?" Captain von Trapp's voice was sharp, clear, angry, and commanding.  
  
Liesl jumped and accidently fell over board! Then Rolf looking shocked fell over as well! After about 3 seconds each came above water next to one another.  
  
"Hi Father, what brings you here?" Liesl let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"A question. That is not the important thing at the moment though. Now Rolf, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, sir, it is." Rolf swallowed nervously. "I must really love Liesl to put myself in this position," he thought to himself.  
  
"Liesl, get back in the house and change your clothes immidiatly! Rolf! Go back home. I do not want you on my property!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Yes, Father." Before either Rolf or Liesl got to get out of the water she moved in closer to Rolf and then closed her eyes. He followed and then they kissed right in front of her father. Each of them welcomed this and were happy about it.  
  
"So what if I kissed Rolf in front of my Father. I love Rolf and that is what counts," Liesl thought while kissing Rolf.  
  
"Liesl, I will meet you infront of the Ballhausplatz tomorrow morning at 11 a.m." Rolf wispeared that into Liesl's ear before waving and dragging himself out of the cold lake water. Liesl watched him leave and then looked into her Father's eyes which were filled with rage. 


	4. Fury Runs Deep

Liesl came down the steps into the main hall of the house and then out to the patio extending to the lake where the Captain waited with his arms crossed. She could see the outline of his face by the moonlight and he was cleary very angry.  
  
"Father! Let me please explain to you what happened, please!"  
  
His face shot over to her so quick she wished that she'd let him speak first.  
  
"Liesl! How could you! He is unloyal, and unfaithful! First he was perfect and sweet to you and then he kisses you and leaves. Then after a year he's still a telegram deliverer and you're going to school and he comes back. You somehow forgive him for wronging you and then all of a sudden you two are floating around in a lake! What got into you Liesl? I thought that you had more sense than that! I thought you were a smarter person than that! I thought that that part of your life was over and that you were going to move on! I thought that you wanted better for your life than an unitelligent telegram deliverer!"  
  
Fury rose within her. "We both still love one another! Just a while ago I was thinking of him and how I missed him! I found out tonight that he also missed me!"  
  
"But how can you be sure of that Liesl? How do you know he wasn't making it up?"  
  
"Father! He wasn't! I could tell buy the honesty in his eyes! Also, love got into me Father, love. I thought you could see that since you and Maria had found love. What makes me loving someone not make me seem smart? Is is that you think love is for fools? Rolf is a telegram deliverer, but that doesn't mean that he will be one forever! Can't you see that love means not having to say you are sorry because the other person knows instinctively! Can't you see that I love him? I don't care what job he has! He could be homeless but I would still love him because he loves me!"  
  
The Captain had almost never been this mad in his whole life! Either that or he was never this mad before, he couldn't tell which one, but was not in the mood to try to decipher it. Nothing could make him overcome this. Liesl had disobeyed his feelings, then again, how would she know his feelings towards Rolf. He had never spoke them. "Go to bed Liesl. I will figure out what to do with you in the morning. If I don't than I am planning. Remember, if something is too quiet than something is going on." The Captain walked briskly back into the house and left Liesl outside where they had argued.  
  
Father will never understand the love that Rolf and I share. Love is different for each couple, and others just can't always understand the love that two people have against the love that they share with that certain person that loves them. Love is so undescribable.  
  
Liesl went back upstairs and then was in bed before anyone had gone to bed yet. She didn't even go say goodnight to them. She would normally tell her siblings good night, and Maria and Father too, but she didn't want to run into Father. Usually at this time at night everyone would be in the main parlor playing a game or singing or listening to the radio.  
  
I should just go to sleep right now, I have to get to the Ballhausplatz to see Rolf tomorrow morning and I have to look great for him. With that final thought things grew dark and fell asleep. 


	5. From Above One Sees All

Liesl awoke to the sunlight pouring into her bedroom. She got up and put on a nice dress, combed her hair, quickly that is, and got on a nice pair of shoes. She knew that she had to look good, but she had to meet Rolf within 15 minutes, so she didn't have a lot of time to get really dressed up. Then again, they weren't going out to dinner or anything, just meeting in front of the Ballhausplatz!  
  
Quickly she walked out of the room, with long swift steps. She went down the long corridor and was on the stairs when she heard a pair of clicking shoes come to the main hall. Liesl froze immediately in place as she peered from her perch on the stair. It was only Frau Schmidt.  
  
"Will you be at breakfast today Liesl?"  
  
"No, Frau Schmidt."  
  
Frau Schmidt continued to walk down the main hall. "Thank goodness she isn't too nosy," Liesl whispered quietly.  
  
Continuing down the stairs and out the door Liesl didn't encounter anybody else. She quickly opened the door, to not make noise, and was now in the oversized driveway.  
  
"Freedom!" Liesl almost ran down the long driveway, holding up her skirt, and reached the gate. She opened it and walked swiftly. She wouldn't be caught now; she was out of the vicinity of her house. Liesl would see Rolf today, no matter who disagreed with the fact that she loved him! "I'm free now, and nobody who will get me in trouble has caught me."  
  
Or so she thought. She never happened to notice that Captain von Trapp was watching her run down the driveway from his room.  
  
"Maria, do you know that Liesl just ran down the driveway. I bet she's going to go see that Rolf boy."  
  
Maria let out a deep sigh as she made their bed. She knew that Liesl loved Rolf, and that she was a very determined person and would go against her father's orders, especially since she legally could move out of the house. At the same time she knew that Captain von Trapp highly disapproved of this.  
  
"Well, I don't doubt that she is, but she really wants to see him." Maria came over and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But I don't want her to see him. I don't want to see her hurt again, and if something happens once than it is likely to be repeated." He didn't want to come across as rude, but he only wanted to protect his first child. She was such a character! Always ready for an adventure but also had a deep caring side. He knew that if Rolf hurt her again she would be quite depressed about it. She could be to trusting. He also didn't want Maria to think that he was over-protective. In a way it bothered him to know that his children were now growing up.  
  
Maria pondered on these words. She could see both sides of the story. Liesl wanted to be her self and love whom she wanted to love. Georg wanted to protect his daughter like any good father would and keep her safe from a world all to harsh.  
  
"Georg, please let her be. She knows what to do, she is no longer a young child. She never will be again, no matter how much you don't want to believe that. But look at all the other children you have, they are still young and they need you more."  
  
Captain von Trapp saw that this battle would never end. He sighed and held Maria's hands. "You're right, now let's both go help them by getting breakfast, no?" He gave a smile to show that he wasn't angry anymore. Maria gave a slight laugh and they went to join the other children at breakfast. 


End file.
